Green Eyes
by sorryspence
Summary: Voldemorts defeat. The night Lily and James Potter died. Oneshot.


**AN:** I know, this part of the story has been written in the canon, but I wanted to write it from Lily's point of view, what went through her head in those last moments. So, this is my take on that. Rated M to be sure (character death, obviously). I'd really love to hear your thoughts, so please leave a review.

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own anything from the world of Harry Potter. J.K. Rowling does. The lines in italics are taken from the books. I do not intend to make any profit from this.

* * *

 **Green eyes**

The door shattered under the spell. Lily flinched, turned and saw her husband running towards the entry.

" _Lily, take Harry and go! It's him! Go! Run! I'll hold him off!_ "

She stood, frozen in fear, then she jolted into action. Everything happened so fast, yet she realized incredible details. With a jump she reached the couch, grabbed her baby and pressed it against her. She felt Harry stir uneasily in his blanket.

Then she heard a cold voice - _avada kedavra_ \- a thump as something heavy hit the floor - and the floor seemed to sway underneath her. On the coffee table right in front of the couch she saw – James' wand. A sob formed in her throat, but there was no time. She couldn't stay here.

She swallowed her tears and ran. Out into the hallway, up the stairs. She didn't dare look back, knowing that _he_ would follow her. Looking around her, she remembered: there was no other way out of this house. She locked the door frantically, charged at the window, tried to open it with one hand. It was stuck. Desperate now, she threw her shoulder against it, trying to shield Harry with her body as the glass splintered. Cold air flooded the room, but she had hesitated too long.

With a blast, the door flew off its hinges and into the room. She ducked down, turned so the splinters wouldn't hit her baby. A scream tore from her mouth, she felt it, but couldn't hear the sound her mouth made. And then she saw him.

He stood in the doorframe, tall, pale, red eyes. Fear inducing. She'd seen him before, but never had she been less frightened, less terrified. James was dead.

Her chest, the area where her heart was, felt empty. Hollow. And she knew that moment – she would die tonight, too. And somehow, it didn't matter.

She drew a shaking breath, placed Harry into his little crib and stepped in front of the wand trained at her child.

" _Stand aside, you silly girl… stand aside now_ ", he told her in a cold tone.

Lily raised her eyes and faced him. She simply shook her head. Tears formed in her eyes, turning his features blurry.

"Step aside", the cold voice repeated. The tears now ran down her face, she didn't bother trying to stop them. An image of James formed in her mind – James laughing, James cradling Harry. James, the man she loved with all her fading heart – killed by the very man in front of her.

She felt Peter's betrayal, but for some reason, it didn't matter. Nothing mattered anymore. James was dead.

Only one thing pierced her numbness, the hollow in her heart. A little cry came from the crib. Nothing mattered anymore – but her son. This man would not kill him. Not if she could help it. Her wand lay on the floor by the window. She had dropped it when she broke the window. There was no way she could get it without exposing Harry to the enemy forces. It was useless. She glanced behind her, caught a glimpse of her baby, his green eyes calm and fearless. The child was watching her, the unwavering trust of a child displayed in those bright green eyes that were so alike her own. She turned back and spread out her arms.

"Step aside, stupid girl", he snarled angrily. She shook her head, a sad smile forming on her face.

"Over my dead body."

Red eyes fixed on her green ones, he stared at her a moment longer.

Lily fought to keep the picture in her mind, the day her son had been born. James, so full of joy, as he held his son the first time, as he looked at the little baby in amazement. She still felt his love, touching her, surrounding her in a shielding embrace, as if he was still there.

The hollow area in her chest tightened and burst into flames, erupted in the love she felt. It wasn't a beautiful thing, it was harsh and painful and bleeding, killing her. That burning, blazing love reached out towards the child in the crib. It enveloped it, completely surrounded the child.

Lily's smile deepened.

And then – a flash of green light, a high pitched buzzing sound, and then – nothing.


End file.
